Ares (Hercules
Summary Ares ' the God of War, was the most recurring villain character on Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess and Young Hercules. He was the Greek god of war and violence, who had a strong rivalry with his half-brother Hercules, as well as a love-hate relationship with Xena. He took Xena under his wing as his protege, sometime after she first met with Caesar. He also gave her the Chakram, sometime after she left Chin and headed towards the Norselands. He continues to follow her throughout the series, tempting her back to her old ways, but eventually gives up and turns into more of a hindrance than an enemy because he falls in love with her. He also takes quite a shine to Gabrielle, trying to seduce her away from her travels with Xena and tempt her to become his new protege. The two become good friends after he resurrects her in "Motherhood". Ares' relationship with Hercules is fueled by jealousy because Zeus, their father, has always favored and liked him over Ares and his siblings. Thus, Ares is motivated to constantly seek to destroy his demi-god half brother. Ares was played by Kevin Smith. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-A Name: Ares Origin: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Princess Gender: Male Age: Unknown, many millennia old at least Classification: Olympian God of War Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Reality Warping, Mind Control (can control the minds of others), Illusion Creation (he once cast an image on the entire face of the moon), Blood Manipulation (His blood can act as Poison), Telekinesis, Teleportation (Of himself and others), Resurrection, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation (Can shoot energy blasts), Elemental Manipulation, Matter Manipulation/petrification /transmutation , can bestow power on others, Time Manipulation of various kinds (can stop time, travel through time, BFR others through time, loop time, and is Immune to time stops), can give Immortality or take it from lesser beings, Soul Manipulation (can put souls into other bodies, or fuse them into the same body, for example), Dimensional Manipulation, can open portals to other dimensions, and with assistance, other universes, can become Invisibility, Intangibility (Can become intangible) | Can induce feelings of love within others Attack Potency: Small Building level Speed: Subsonic reactions via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Essentially limitless Range: At least several hundred kilometers/cross-dimensional Standard Equipment: His sword Intelligence: Many eons of experience as the God of War, his godhood allows him to attain vast knowledge of his environment Weaknesses: Pacifistic tendencies in others, if his sword is stolen, he becomes mortal (though this may be an inconsistency) Key: Ares | Ares 2 Note: Ares has by far the most feats of any god portrayed in the series. His powers should be scaleable to equal or superior Olympians. In the alternate universe, Ares was the god of love. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Hercules/Xenaverse Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Blood Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Petrification Users